Taking Care of Lydia
by timeywimeyspaceywacey
Summary: The Dragonborn's wife is a little weirded out by his Whiterun housecarl's creepy, watchful behavior. She has no issue asking him to take care of the problem, Dark Brotherhood style. One-shot.


**In my game, Lydia refuses to leave my bedroom, and it's a little weird. I'd like to think my M!DB's wife, Muiri, would have no issues asking her assassin husband to get rid of the weird housecarl. That's what inspired this fic, so enjoy!**

* * *

"Thorek, we need to talk."

The tall, broad-shouldered Nord placed his warhammer on a weapon rack near the entrance of Breezehome, running his fingers through his red hair before turning to the small Breton woman before him. It had been weeks since he had seen her, and he took in her blonde hair, lightly tanned skin, and light, delicate teal pattern that had been painted on her face before speaking.

"Muiri, my love. Can we speak in the morning? I'm exhausted," he said wearily, closing the distance between them, wrapping his arms around her petite form, pulling his wife tight to him. "Let's go to bed."

"We need to talk now," Muiri said, crossing her arms, furrowing her brow. "It's about that housecarl of yours."

"Lydia? What'd she do?" Thorek replied, puzzled at his wife's frustrated tone.

"She won't leave our bedroom. She's in there, all hours of the day, eating and watching me. I thought you asked her to stay in her room, and out of ours? It's unsettling and distracting!"

"I did, I did…have you talked to her about this?"

"Of course I have! She just won't leave, no matter what I do!" Muiri hissed, through gritted teeth. "I'll wake up in the morning, or from a nap, and she's sitting there, eyes focused on me, stuffing herself with bread, always watching. She won't even leave when I tell her I want to sleep, or change my clothing. Once, she was sitting there in her smallclothes!"

Thorek fell silent, absentmindedly scratching at the stubble on his chin. He had always thought Lydia might be a bit odd, but his wife's account of behavior confirmed his suspicions. He sighed, scratching at the dried, dark green warpaint on his face.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to take care of it."

Thorek cocked an eyebrow, his eyes searching hers for confirmation that he understood what she meant. "You don't mean…"

"I do. Please, Thorek," she said softly, her eyes and voice pleading. "For me. For _us_."

* * *

Lydia stood on the edge of a precipice, looking out over the river, eyes focused on the jagged, steep drop below. "My thane, what am I supposed to be looking for?" she asked, raising a hand to block out the bright sunshine as she inspected the base of the massive waterfall, deep within the Reach.

"I, uhh, believe there's a cave down there, Lydia. We need to find a way down there," he lied. There was no cave; Thorek was simply waiting for her to be in the best position before he struck. Taking a deep breath, he readied himself, the words coming together in his mind, forming on his tongue.

"**FUS RO DAH!"** he bellowed, the force of his Shout making contact with Lydia's body, sending her flying forward. He rushed forward, closer to the edge, watching as her flailing, ragdoll-like form plummeted towards the river below. Lydia's body hit the opposite cliff hard, her broken, crumpled form sliding, falling down the jagged, rocky cliff side, leaving a crimson streak in its wake. After what seemed like an age of watching her sliding, falling, breaking even further, her remains dropped into the cold water and were hurried downstream by the current.

Thorek stood at the edge of the cliff, watching her body wash downstream until it disappeared completely in the distance. Shaking his head, he couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he strode back over to his knapsack, picking it up and tossing it over his shoulder as he began to walk back towards the main road. Time to head back home to Whiterun.

* * *

"It's done," was the first thing Thorek said upon greeting his wife.

"Truly?" she replied, a small smile growing upon her lips.

He nodded.

Muiri extended her hand to him, beckoning for him to take it and follow him upstairs. "Come," she said, leading him up the stairs. "Let's go to bed."


End file.
